A new member
by HumpingTeddyBear
Summary: Hokuto and Chiwa's real life starts now. First time pregnancy can be an anxious time for any couple but it's also one the most happiest times for them. I suck at summaries, so please just read and find out what im talking about. rated M for lemons and stuff in later chapters. please don't read if your under 18. Hokuto X Chiwa
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have noticed that many people hate reading Author's notes so i will try to keep them as little as i can, and i probably wont have one for every chapter but let me just perform some formalities.**

**this story does contain LEMONS later on so i cant stress this enough: DON'T READ IF YOUR UNDER AGE! if you are old enough to read, please do and also please review. i would really appreciate reviews and ideas on how to improve my stories, so reviews are welcome.**

*** Also in this story i changed the wedding guest list a bit too.**

**Disclaimer:This will be the only time im gonna do this; No i don't own Hapi Mari. Enjouji Maki does.**

**Well that all, Happy reading... **

**Prologue… **

The wedding reception was a wonderful event; everyone had attended with warm and happy wishes for the newlyweds, even Yuri-san and Shitara-san. Hokuto had to admit, it was a little weird having these two women who he knew had feelings for him but it was what Chiwa had wanted so he'd agreed to send invitations to them. When he'd asked her about it, she'd told him that she wasn't trying to rub it in the women's faces, but it was her way of "clearing the air with them". He wouldn't have expected it but oddly enough, the two women had accepted the invitations happily. In fact all three women had laughed and talked together throughout the whole reception.

He thought it was the most unconventional reception ever. Seriously his ex-girlfriend and the woman who'd wanted to marry him for the longest time were there, celebrating his wedding. Even the reception itself had been planned by his wife's ex-boyfriend. Could this wedding get anymore weirder?

To Chiwa the reception was the most wonderful reception ever, that is until she'd had that a minor blackout, after which in her opinion Hokuto had become a total pain-in-the-ass. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, he wouldn't let her drink champagne (this she could relent on because she might be pregnant), but he'd started rushing her and would even let her enjoy her own wedding.

She'd kept on telling Hokuto she was totally fine and that they could stay for the reception a little longer, but did he listen? No… as soon as they'd both said their toasts he'd carried her out of the hotel immediately. Though she was very happy at being carried bridal style, she was still mad at him because he kept rushing her when this was (hopefully) the only time she would be getting married, so she'd wanted to enjoy it for a bit longer, and she hadn't stop telling him that during the whole ride to where ever it was he was taking her to.

She was so caught up in her speech, she didn't even realize that she was in a hospital room until one much despised man walked in to the room wearing a doctors' coat. She stopped mid-sentence as she realized that to confirm her pregnancy husband had brought her to the one person who for no apparent reason annoyed the hell out of her. _**Oh honestly… why out of every other doctor in this country did Hokuto have to bring me to him? Why? **_Chiwa thought.

"Oh Hokuto…what's up? I thought today was your wedding, what are you doing here?" Hokuto's university sempai, Katagiri-sempai asked.

"Hi… yeah it was, we're just coming from the reception" Hokuto replied, "Just that I wanted to get Chiwa checked up."

"Why what happened to her?"

"I think she's pregnant, I just wanna confirm."

Chiwa watched open mouthed while the two men talked about her as if she wasn't even there. It pissed her off that these two men didn't even pay any attention to her and just kept on having their conversation, especially when the whole conversation was about her. She was quietly seething in her furry when she realized that finally the two men had turned around and noticed her. It seemed to Chiwa that before she could blink her eyes the doctor had already asked a nurse to come in and take a few required tests, and as quickly as the nurse had arrived, she left just as quickly.

They were told to wait, while Katagiri-sempai got the results for the tests.

**A/N: RR**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so this chapter is a bit longer, I feel like im just rambling on and on but please just bear with me. Thanks ;)**

**I already added a disclaimer in the Prologue.**

**Happy reading… **

**Chapter 1…**

Chiwa and Hokuto both sat in the hospital room waiting for Katagiri-sempai to get the results for the tests. The atmosphere in the room was so tense that if you walked in there you would have suffocated.

When Hokuto had first brought Chiwa in the hospital room, she had been so angry at him for treating her like a child who couldn't do anything for herself, but as she sat in the room with him waiting for the results she forgot all of that. The only thing that mattered was whether or not she was pregnant.

She'd always wanted children, but ever since the day when Hokuto had talked about adding a new member to their family, she'd wanted them even more. Although before they could actually talk more about the prospect Hokuto had left, now he was back and it looked like her dream of having children of her own was also about to come true. She'd never admitted this anyone else when she'd first married him or even to herself that yes, she did want children, in fear that he might not want kids or that she might become too hopeful only have her dream crushed one day, but now that it seemed like he also wanted kids she was afraid that the results might come out negative.

Hokuto quietly sat next to his wife. He could feel her panic and he had to admit he was pretty terrified too. He'd figured out that Chiwa had wanted kids the time when he'd seen her playing with his friend's son Sou-chan, so he wasn't worried that she might not want kids and that's the reason why she looked like she was about crawl out of her skin any minute now. He'd asked her that day if she wanted to expand their family but other than that one time he hadn't really thought about having kids yet, he'd just been so busy trying to fix things in his life he hadn't gotten a chance.

After leaving the Mamiya family, he knew that if he wanted to be with Chiwa again then eventually there'd be kids and he was okay with that, he wanted to have a family with her, but now when he was just starting a business from the scratch, having a kid didn't really seem like the best thing right now. Though he had to admit that if chiwa was pregnant right now it would be pretty awesome, there was just something very amazing about the thought of Chiwa being pregnant, her giving birth to _their_ child that just made it all better. No doubts, no worries, no question, none. Just a new, happy life.

He silently moved closer to his wife, and pulled her into his arms, planting a soft peck on her nose. She seemed a little surprised but Hokuto just ignored it nuzzling his face in her hair. At first Chiwa was too tense to return his embrace but soon she started to relax and just let him hold her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "what are you so tense about?"

"I don't know, this all seems too good to be true"

"Why?"

"Just because…" she wailed unreasonably.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine, just relax." He told her, as if she could. _**There was no way I can relax until that stupid doctor came back with my results**_, she thought. She was so busy cursing the stupid doctor in her head she almost missed what Hokuto said next,

"After sempai comes back with the results, then I'll take to you somewhere"

"Where?" _**well that managed to grab her attention**_, Hokuto thought, _**too bad I'm not going tell you. **_

"It's a surprise"

"Oh come on, please just tell me" she started to straighten herself, no doubt to turn around and show him her puppy-dog eyes, but Hokuto stopped her just in time. Holding her tight so she couldn't turn around and activate her puppy-dog eyes at him, he'd never admit it to her but it was hard refusing her something when she did that.

"No, it's a surprise" he replied "just wait and see"

"But I can't wait-" she was about to say more when the door opened and Katagiri-sempai came in with another man who was also wearing a doctors coat.

They both stood up because to keep sitting now was just too hard, as they both were eager to hear the news that would confirm their suspicions. They had absolutely no doubt that Chiwa was pregnant, this was just a formality.

"Congratulations, your going to have a baby" Katagiri-sempai told them with a slight smile on his face, as soon as he said that, her eyes became a thousand shinny stars and her smile was so blinding that Hokuto almost didn't see her jumping towards him. She threw her arms around him and squeezed so tight he thought he was going to pass out, but he didn't mind.

He was about to hug her back just as tightly when the realization that she was pregnant made him stop and reconsider. He didn't want to squeeze her too hard and harm the baby accidentally, so instead he hugged her lightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before looking towards his sempai and the doctor beside him.

"Thanks" Hokuto said.

"Your going to have to make regular appointments, to make sure this baby stays healthy" Katagiri-sempai replied, and they both nodded "this is Itagaki-sensei, he's a great doctor and he'll be attending to you. Well then I'll leave you with him, good luck." Katagiri-sempai introduced them and then left. Itagaki-sensei was a nice, polite man who after acquainting himself with the couple gave them some more instructions and the time and date for their next appointment, and they both soaked up his every word like a sponge.

"Why don't you go sit in the car, and I'll be there in a minute." Hokuto told Chiwa after the doctor was done with his instructions; she would have liked to argue but thought better of it. This was a special day and she didn't want to ruin it by fighting with him, so instead she nodded, grabbed the car keys he was offering her, bid farewell to the doctor and walked away.

"So… what is it, scared to have a baby or what?" Itagaki-sensei asked. When Hokuto was sitting with Chiwa waiting for the results, he'd been happy and anxious to hear the good news, at the time there hadn't been a doubt in his mind about wanting this baby, but know that it was confirmed that his wife was pregnant, he had to admit the was a tiny little part of him that was worried about this situation. This part of himself, was the reason why he'd send Chiwa ahead to wait for him in the car.

"Ah… no I just have a question" Hokuto replied. "Hmm… sure, ask away." The doctor replied.

_**Oh God, this is so uncool, **_Hokuto thought but he had to do this, this was a very important question, one that would decide his fate during this pregnancy. Taking a deep breath he thought to himself _**here it goes**_, and asked the doctor "Well I wanted to ask that now that my wife is pregnant, umm… well is it still okay to do it."

**A/N: RR**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Got my first ever reviews on my first ever FanFic. Yay!**

**Chapter 2…**

"Is it okay to still do it"

As soon as he said the words he regretted them. All his life he'd been the cool guy who never did anything stupid; he was in a way considered the trend setter, if he did something new people wanted to do the same, no one ever dared make fun of him. But now it seemed that ever since he met Chiwa his image had started deteriorating, he'd started doing stupid things, and his wife actually made fun of him about those things not realizing it was her fault in the first place. All the embarrassing moments in his adult life could be directly related to her one way or another, but this was different. Right now Hokuto felt as if her stupidity had finally rubbed off on him too, because sure Chiwa a knack for making him do weird stuff at weird times, but she wasn't here right now, so this was entirely his fault.

As the doctor's silence stretched Hokuto felt even more stupid. But what could he do. His fate depended on this question, otherwise these nine months would have been freaking lonely, and he needed to know this. Hokuto silently counted the months in his head, trying to make out exactly how many months he might have to go without if the answer was 'No'._** OK**_ _**so I know there are 9 months of actual pregnancy, but you can't really have sex right after giving birth can you? 'cause that would feel a little weird. Or would it? Oh screw it; I'll just count 1 month as recovery time even if there isn't any need for it. So then that's 10 months. 10 MONTHS! You can't really expect a man to go without for 10 FRIGGING months, can you? Oh GOD help me! **_"I take it this pregnancy was not planned then?" the doctor's voice interrupted Hokuto's mental freak out, and forced him to answer the question. He shook his head, no, and the doctor nodded "No wonder, otherwise you would have never asked this question," the doctor said with a slight smile, "most people who plan to have a kid usually do their research before trying to have a baby" as the doctor continued, Hokuto could feel his embarrassment and patience leaving and quickly being replaced by anger.

Here he was asking a question that in Hokuto's view was like **the** most important question and this doctor actually had the nerve to make fun of him. _**If I didn't need the answer to this question so badly, I would smash something in this asshole's face right now, **_Hokuto thought_**. **_But luckily – for the doctor- before the anger fully overtook him, the doctor said, "Sex during pregnancy is a totally normal thing, Mr. Miura" the doctor said and Hokuto carefully let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "You have nothing to worry about." And with this the doctor put all of Hokuto's problems at ease.

"Ok, thanks Itagaki-sensei" Hokuto told the doctor. Just a few moments ago Hokuto had been so angry that he was about to smash the doctor's face, but as the doctor told him this news, the only emotion he could feel towards the doctor was gratitude. "No problem, if you have any other questions don't be afraid to ask, or you can even search it up on the internet if you want, because honestly you can find answers to almost everything on the internet these days." the doctor replied,

Hokuto told that doctor thanks and after both men said their goodbyes; Hokuto left the office, making his way to the car where he knew Chiwa was waiting for him with tons of questions about why he stayed behind. But of course he can't tell her the real reason why he sent her ahead, because really what would he say? "Oh well, I just wanted to ask the doctor if we would still be able to have sex." That would just sound very weird, it was one thing to say that to a doctor you barely knew, but a totally another thing to say to a women who was pregnant with your child.

Even he knew that much, and besides no matter how many variations he came up with, the main point would still be the same, SEX and Chiwa would definitely pick up on that, then he'll be stuck trying to refute her accusations, which was not something he wanted to do on his wedding day.

So while he walked out to the car, he really needed to come up with some other excuse. But first he had a call to make. Hokuto stopped just outside the room which he and Chiwa had occupied while waiting for the test results, and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed speed dial 3 and like always she picked up on the second ring. _**Efficient as ever**_ he thought, and said "Yeah we're done at the hospital, we'll be there in almost 45 minutes." He listened for a few minutes to what was being said on the other side and then replied, "Thanks a lot." With that said he shut off the phone, and resumed walking towards the car.

**A/N: okay so I know this is short but I can't make up my mind about what direction I want this story to take. But Reviews help! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3…**

Walking towards the car Hokuto tried to come up with an excuse that he could say to Chiwa. It had to be something that she could believe he wouldn't want her to know about otherwise she'd realize he wasn't telling the truth. He could tell her the real reason but he wasn't going to do that, because telling her the real reason could only go two ways.

ONE: She would laugh and then tease him about it for the rest of his life.

TWO: She would get angry about why he would even think about something like sex at such a time.

Both were results he didn't like, and so he need a different excuse. His wife had put him in a difficult situation, and even though he prided himself on the fact that he was way better at handling these kind of situations than most men, he didn't like admitting the fact that when these situations concerned his own wife he was a total failure. She had some kind of power over him, he couldn't figure out what that power was but right now he didn't have time to contemplate that thought anyway because he had bigger problems to deal with. Time was running out and he had yet to come up with a reasonable excuse.

_**Ugh! This is too freaking complicated**_, he thought. _**I mean the reason why I wouldn't want her to know about something is because it's too embarrassing, but I need to tell her something believable, and the only thing she would believe is something that I do consider embarrassing, so if I'm bound to get embarrassed today anyways, what is the point of coming up with an excuse, I've got a perfectly good one right here.**_

But it wasn't just about the embarrassment that he would have to suffer, it was how Chiwa would feel about his actual excuse if he told her. This was his wedding day and he didn't want to get into a fight with her. Which was totally going to be the case if he told her the real reason. If it was the first option she reacted with and laughed in his face, he knew he would get angry, and even if he didn't he knew his hurt pride wouldn't let him enjoy the day as he should. If it was the second option that she reacted with, then they would definitely have a fight. Either way it seemed, he was doomed.

So he decided that since he needed to come up with an excuse, an illness was his safest bet. After all she knew he didn't like being sick, so obviously he wouldn't want to talk about it in front of her and it was the least embarrassing as she had already seen him ill.

_**A sickness… I can do that, **_He thought,_** but it has to be something not too serious, after all I don't want her to freak out. Headache? No that's not serious enough for me to send her out of the room, hell I don't even need a doctor for that. Maybe a cold, yeah that could actually work. Or maybe Stress… she saw how tired I had become once due to stress, so much so that I collapsed, and how I refused to go to the hospital. She would totally believe that. **_A smile started to form on his lips when suddenly it turned into a frown. _**Wait I can't use stress as an excuse. If she believes me then she'll start mothering me like the last time and as much as I like being the center of her attention, I don't want her to have to take care of me, especially since I'm not even sick. Great now I'm stuck. Wonderful. **_He sighed.

Hokuto was in such deep thought that he kept on walking without even noticing his surroundings. Literary. If he had paid attention he would have realized that he was, surrounded by sickness. He had so many options of sickness around him that he could take his pick. But even though he was too busy racking his brain to realize that, he did realized he was running out of time fast. In about 2 other minutes he would be out of time and standing his front of his wife.

As he neared the gates of hell that would take him to his wife, he tried to think of other excesses he could give his wife, but he dismissed them all as soon as he thought of them. This was supposed to be his wedding day, and he had special plans for today and most of his ideas would just interfere with those plans. _**Great I need to lie to my wife and I can't even come up with one good lie. Ugh, what's happened to me? I used to be able to come with amazing excuses on the spot. God when did I become such a loser who can't even come up with one lie to save his life.**_ With every step he took, Hokuto was becoming increasingly annoyed with himself. It really irked him that as the President of a big company it was part of his job description to be able to handle any troublesome situations, to be able to think on his feet, but now when it really counted he couldn't come up with one reasonable excuse which his wife would accept and which also wouldn't embarrass him or interfere with his plans for today.

Looking up he realized that he had fully run out of time, because he could actually see his wife standing against their car, which meant that with a few more steps he would be standing in front of his wife. And if he wasn't able to come up with an excuse till now, there was fat chance that he would be able to do so in seconds. Giving up, he thought, _**well now I guess I'll just have to wing it.**_ _**I just hope that when I open my mouth something believable and not stupid comes out. And if she doesn't immediately jump my throat then I might even have time to think some more. **_With one finally sigh, he took the last few steps towards his wife.

"You ready to go?" he asked Chiwa.


End file.
